


Ein heilsamer Streit

by GoForGoals



Series: Losing and winning [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: Dortmund hat endlich wieder gewonnen. Das 3:0 gegen Wolfsburg tut der Mannschaft gut, aber nicht alle sind an diesem Nachmittag glücklich. Ob das so bleibt?Part 3 of the Series "Losing and winning": Dortmund - Wolfsburg, 18.2.2017, 3:0





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilvy/gifts), [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts), [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).



> Liebe Leser,
> 
> diese Geschichte kann als Sequel zu "Losing and winning" und zu "Another loss, another win" gelesen werden, auch wenn Erik und Marco hier (noch) kein Paar sind. Der Plot ist ein bisschen lahm, seht mir das bitte nach. Ich wollte einfach mal wieder etwas auf Deutsch schreiben, weil ich so liebe Kommentare zu "Geliebter Feind" bekommen habe. 
> 
> Deswegen und wegen dem wunderbaren Geschenk möchte ich diese Geschichte Ilvy widmen, außerdem meinen zwei großen Unterstützern Blue_Night und mariothellama. Danke Euch Dreien dafür, dass Ihr meine Geschichten so wertschätzt. :-***
> 
> Liebe Leser, abschließend wünsche ich Euch viel Spaß mit dieser Story, die noch ein zweites Kapitel haben wird. Feedback wäre wie immer grandios!

Als Erik nach dem Spiel in die Kabine kommt, kann er die Erleichterung beinahe mit den Händen greifen. Er hört ausgelassenes Lachen und fröhliche Stimmen, er sieht, wie seine Teamkollegen sich gegenseitig foppen. Es geht zu wie auf einer Party, alles fliegt durcheinander und niemand stört sich daran.

3:0.

Endlich haben sie wieder gewonnen.

Erik bahnt sich den Weg zu seinem Spind, wird von den anderen freundschaftlich durch die Gegend geschubst, klatscht mit seinen Mannschaftskollegen ab. Es ist unglaublich, wie der Sieg alle erleichtert hat.

Alle bis auf einen.

Denn Marco sitzt in der Ecke und schmollt. Er zieht gerade seine linken Socke aus und knallt sie wütend ins Eck. Erik kann sich ziemlich genau vorstellen, warum er sauer ist. Ihr Trainer hat ihn schon wieder ausgewechselt. Vor allem in Lissabon hat Marco das überhaupt nicht verstanden, er war sich sicher, dass er noch ein Tor machen würde. Das letzte Mal, dass Marco ins Netz getroffen hat, ist in der Tat schon eine Weile her.

Zack. Jetzt pfeffert Marco auch noch seine rechte Socke auf den Boden und plötzlich ist Erik furchtbar genervt von ihm. Was fällt ihm eigentlich ein, so zickig zu sein? Andere haben heute überhaupt nicht spielen dürfen. Er selbst zum Beispiel.

„Was’n mit dir los?“ pflaumt er Marco aus einer Laune heraus an.

„Leck mich doch,“ antwortet Marco und schlüpft aus seinem verschwitzten Trikot.

Normalerweise würde Erik es jetzt gut sein lassen, aber nicht heute, wo es ihm selbst nicht gut geht und wo alles wieder hochkommt. Die Angst, nicht talentiert genug zu sein, nicht gebraucht zu werden. Auf der Bank zu versauern.

„Sag mal, spinnst du?!“ Erik baut sich vor Marco auf, der ihn entgeistert anschaut, bevor er seine Fassung wieder bekommt.

„Was willst du überhaupt von mir!“ Marcos Antwort ist keine Frage, eher ein deutliches Statement, dass Erik besser Land gewinnt.

„Dass du aufhörst, dich wie eine Pussy zu benehmen!“ Erik zuckt zusammen, als er seine eigenen Worte hört. Was um Himmels willen ist in ihn gefahren, Marco so etwas an den Kopf zu werfen? Mittlerweile ist es ruhiger in der Kabine geworden und ein paar ihrer Kollegen beobachten den aufkeimenden Streit.

„Sag das noch mal,“ murmelt Marco bedrohlich leise.

Erik wird einen Teufel tun. Statt dessen lässt er seinen ganzen Ärger raus. „Du bist nicht der Einzige, der keine 90 Minuten gespielt hat! Ich hab gar nicht gespielt und mache ich deswegen so ein Theater? Nein!“

„Dann frag dich doch mal, warum du heute nicht dran warst!“ Verdammte Scheiße, das hat gesessen, Marco hat Eriks wunden Punkt genau getroffen. Erik spürt, wie seine Wangen heiß werden und wie Wut und Enttäuschung ihn ihm hochkochen.

„Willst du mir damit sagen, dass ich nicht gut genug für die Mannschaft bin?“ Es ist totenstill in der Kabine, Eriks Frage hängt schwer in der Luft. Und Erik will gar nicht wissen, was Marco darauf zu sagen hat, er ergreift lieber wieder selbst das Wort. „Du müsstest doch am allerbesten wissen, wie beschissen es ist, nach einer Verletzung zurück zu kommen, du bist doch mehr in der Reha als sonst wo!“

Marco zuckt zusammen und Erik spürt genau, dass er jetzt derjenige ist, der eine Linie überschritten hat.

„Hört auf damit. Sofort.“ Beide drehen sich um und sehen ihren Trainer in der Tür lehnen. Sein Blick genügt, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Erik presst die Lippen zusammen und bleibt stehen wo er ist. Marco dagegen zieht sich vollends aus und verschwindet in der Dusche. Leider ist Erik nicht schnell genug, denn plötzlich steht der Trainer neben ihm. „Du klärst das mit ihm. Heute noch.“

 

***

 

„Der Trainer hat gesagt, wir müssen das klären.“

Erik hat extra draußen am Parkplatz gewartet, bis Marco fertig ist. Wie immer hat Marco ewig gebraucht, um aus der Dusche zu kommen, sich anzuziehen und seine Haare in Form zu bringen und so ist kaum noch jemand hier, als er endlich zu seinem Auto läuft. Niemand außer Erik.

„Und deswegen stehst du immer noch hier rum?“ Marco verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und sieht Erik durchdringend an.

„Glaubst du, ich habe Lust, Ärger mit dem Trainer zu bekommen? Ich will nächste Woche wieder spielen, verdammt noch mal!“ Erik hasst den verzweifelten Unterton, den seine Stimme angenommen hat und der Marco bestimmt triumphieren lässt. Aber stattdessen seufzt sein Teamkollege nur.

„Fahr hinter mir her,“ ist alles, was er sagt. Verdutzt schaut Erik zu, wie Marco in sein Auto steigt, auf ihn wartet, und dann losfährt.

 

***

 

Sie halten vor einem kleinen italienischen Restaurant.

Erik muss sich erst sammeln, bevor er aus seinem Auto aussteigen kann. Irgendwas läuft hier richtig quer - er hat Marco in der Umkleide beleidigt und jetzt will er mit ihm essen gehen? Was für einen Sinn macht das?

„Willst du nicht rauskommen?“ Marco öffnet Eriks Tür und deutet mit dem Kopf zum Eingang des Lokals. „Ich hab Hunger und hier können wir in Ruhe reden.“ Fast erwartet Erik noch eine bissige Bemerkung, aber sie kommt nicht. Statt dessen wirkt sein Teamkollege seltsam resigniert. Als wäre seine Wut verraucht und hätte Platz gemacht für etwas, das Erik nicht genau benennen kann.

Hastig steigt er aus seinem Wagen und folgt Marco ins Innere der Pizzeria. Er war noch nie hier, Marco offensichtlich aber schon öfters, denn er steuert zielstrebig auf einen Nebenraum zu, in dem sonst niemand sitzt. Tatsächlich, hier sind sie offenbar ungestört.

Umständlich setzt sich Erik hin und schnappt sich gleich die Karte, die ein freundlicher Kellner ihnen bringt. Bloß nicht Marco anschauen. Bloß nicht als Erster etwas sagen müssen. Erik studiert die Karte, als wollte er sie auswendig lernen.

„Nimm die Pasta nach Art des Hauses und eine Apfelschorle dazu,“ schlägt Marco vor, der sich ihm gegenüber hingesetzt hat. „Damit machst du nichts falsch.“

„Danke. Im Falschmachen bin ich nämlich gerade echt gut.“ Erik errötet schon wieder aber immerhin hat er etwas hervorgebracht, das halbwegs als Entschuldigung durchgehen könnte.

„Da bist du nicht der Einzige,“ antwortet Marco trocken. Erik weiß nicht, was er daraufhin sagen soll, er kaut angestrengt auf seiner Lippe. Zum Glück redet Marco für ihn weiter. „Erzähl mal, warum geht es dir gerade nicht gut?“

Erik öffnet den Mund, aber kein Ton kommt heraus. Wie zum Henker hat Marco gemerkt, dass er Probleme hat? „Mein Knie tut immer noch weh,“ sprudelt es schließlich aus ihm heraus, „und ich kann keine Physiotherapie und keine Reha mehr sehen. Und keine Bank. Ich will spielen und ich hab echt Angst, dass der Trainer mich wieder aussortiert und dass ich irgendwann gehen muss. Ich will nicht weg, verstehst du?“ Erik hat in wenigen Sätzen alles gesagt, was ihm auf der Seele liegt, aber er braucht viel länger um zu verdauen, dass er es ausgerechnet Marco gesagt hat.

„Warum willst du nicht weg?“ Marco fragt ganz leise aber Erik kann unmöglich antworten, weil er jetzt seinen wundesten Punkt überhaupt getroffen hat, Eriks innerstes Geheimnis, von dem niemand weiß.

_Wegen dir will ich nicht weg._

„Weil Dortmund einfach der allerbeste Club ist, weil ich die Mannschaft mag und das mein Zuhause geworden ist,“ sagt er stattdessen.

„Kann ich verstehen,“ meint Marco und lächelt. „Ich bin mir aber sicher, dass der Trainer dir nur eine Pause geben wollte. Eben weil dein Knie noch weh tut.“

Hat Marco gerade unterschwellig gesagt, dass Erik doch ein guter Spieler ist? Er lächelt unsicher zurück. „Dich hat er aber auch nur deswegen ausgewechselt,“ sagt er, „keiner im Team will, dass du dich wieder verletzt.“

_Ich am allerwenigsten._

„Ich pass schon auf mich auf,“ meint Marco. Dann bringt der Kellner das Essen und sie fangen an, die köstlichen Nudeln zu verdrücken.

„Bist du öfters hier?“ fragt Erik zwischen zwei Bissen.

„Immer, wenn ich meine Ruhe haben will, also ja,“ antwortet sein Teamkollege. „Es gibt nicht so wahnsinnig viele Menschen die verstehen, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man dauernd eine Verletzung hat.“

_Ich verstehe dich._

Dieses Mal sagt Erik es sogar laut. „Ich verstehe dich.“ Er muss gar nicht mehr dazu sagen, denn nach zwei Knieoperationen und der folgenden Reha ist klar, dass Erik tatsächlich weiß, wovon er spricht.

„Hast du Angst, dass es wieder passiert?“ Erik weiß nicht, warum er das fragt, aber es interessiert ihn.

„Klar,“ antwortet Marco, „und du?“

„Auch.“

Sie essen schweigend weiter, aber es ist ein angenehmes Schweigen. Erik denkt an seine OPs zurück, an die Schmerzen und die Ohnmacht, die er gespürt hat, weil er doch einfach nur Fußball spielen wollte und nicht an Krücken laufen.

„Es tut mir leid.“ Endlich hat Erik die Courage, sich zu entschuldigen. Dafür, dass er Marco eine Pussy genannt und ihn an seine schlimme Zeit erinnert hat.

„Ich weiß.“ Marcos Antwort überrascht Erik, damit hätte er nicht gerechnet. „Mir tut es auch leid. Ich wollte nicht, dass du den Eindruck bekommst, dass ich dich nicht in der Mannschaft haben will. Das ist nämlich nicht so.“

„Danke.“ In Eriks Bauch macht sich ein warmes Gefühl breit und plötzlich ist er ihrem Trainer sehr dankbar, dass er dieses Treffen erzwungen hat. Und er ist Marco dankbar, dass er ihn hierher gebracht hat.

Marco grinst sein schiefes Grinsen, das, das bei Erik noch ganz andere Gefühle auslöst. „Weißt du, was ich jetzt gern machen würde?“

„Nee?“ Erik grinst zurück.

„Sag es bloß nicht dem Trainer, okay?“ Marco zwinkert verschwörerisch. „Ich hätte gern noch irgendwo ein Glas Wein.“

„Ich hab ne gute Flasche daheim.“ Wieder hat Erik schneller gesprochen als er gedacht hat und er kann sich gerade noch bremsen, damit er sich nicht die Hand vor den Mund schlägt. Was hat er sich bloß dabei gedacht, Marco zu sich nach Hause einzuladen wie in einem schlechten, kitschigen Film?

„Auf was warten wir?“ Marco lächelt und packt seine Sachen zusammen.

Jetzt strahlt Erik übers ganze Gesicht, strahlt Marco an. „Ja, auf was warten wir eigentlich noch?“

 

***

 

Es fühlt sich komisch an, Marco in seiner Wohnung zu haben, denkt Erik. Komisch und aufregend. Er sucht nach den Weingläsern, die er so selten braucht, während sich Marco in der Wohnung umschaut. Was macht er hier überhaupt? Was machen sie beide hier überhaupt? Vor drei Stunden haben sie sich noch angeschrien und jetzt... ja, was jetzt?

„Hier.“ Erik bringt Marco ein Glas Rotwein, das andere hält er selbst in der Hand. „Ich hoffe, er schmeckt.“

„Das tut er bestimmt. Cheers, Erik.“ Wieso schaut Marco ihn eigentlich so komisch an?

Sie stoßen miteinander an und für einen lächerlichen Moment denkt Erik, dass sie sich jetzt küssen müssten. „Darf ich?“ sagt Marco stattdessen und setzt sich aufs Sofa, schmeißt seine Schuhe weg und macht es sich bequem.

„Warum bist du hier?“ fragt Erik unverblümt, wahrscheinlich hat der Schluck Rotwein ihn mutig gemacht. Oder wahnsinnig, so etwas wissen zu wollen.

 

***

 

_Wegen dir._

Marco sagt nicht laut, warum er wirklich hier ist, warum er Erik zum Essen eingeladen hat, fast schon dankbar, dass sie sich gestritten haben und der Trainer eingegriffen hat. Genau so einen Tritt hat er gebraucht, um sich dem Kleinen endlich anzunähern. Und jetzt sitzt er auf seinem Sofa, trinkt Wein, fühlt sich zuhause, darf das aber nicht zugeben.

„Weil ich will, dass du nächste Woche wieder spielst und du deswegen keinen Ärger mit dem Trainer bekommen solltest.“ Marco hört sich lahm an, das weiß er selbst.

„Aha,“ antwortet Erik bloß und setzt sich neben ihn. Er schlüpft auch aus seinen Schuhen und verknotet die Beine unter sich. Diese langen, eleganten Beine...

„Zeig mir mal, wo du genau operiert worden bist.“ Marco kann nicht fassen, dass er das gesagt hat. Er hat Eriks Knie seit seinen OPs bestimmt schon hundert Mal gesehen, die kleinen Narben. Und hat er ihn gerade tatsächlich indirekt dazu aufgefordert, seine Hose auszuziehen? Heilige Scheiße.

„Meine Knie?!“ fragt Erik ungläubig und schaut an sich hinunter.

Okay, jetzt ist es vollends egal, denkt Marco. „Ja?“ murmelt er schüchtern. „Ich bin ja zum Glück bislang immer mit einem Gips oder einer Schiene davon gekommen, aber du...“ Die Erklärung macht es nicht besser, er kommt daher wie ein Freak, der alte Kriegsverletzungen begutachten will.

Immerhin steht Erik auf, macht sich an seiner Jeans zu schaffen, und entblößt kurz darauf seine nackten Beine. „Hier,“ er zeigt auf eine Stelle seitlich am Knie, „und hier.“

„Darf ich das mal anfassen?“ Okay, genau jetzt dürfte Erik sicher sein, dass Marco den Verstand verloren hat.

„Ähm... ja?“ antwortet er und setzt sich aufs Sofa, die Jeans hängt an seinen Knöcheln.

Vorsichtig streckt Marco einen Finger aus und fährt damit über Eriks Knie. Schon so oft hat er ihn berühren wollen und die Haut fühlt sich wie Seide an. Ein bisschen rau über der Narbe, über die Marco streichelt, erst auf der einen, danach auf der anderen Seite. Aber daneben ist alles ganz weich.

„Scheiße, Marco, hör auf.“ Erik reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken mit seinen daher gemurmelten Worten, die fast wie ein Flehen oder ein Stöhnen klingen. Was ist denn los?

Ein Blick auf Erik - _ein sehr genauer Blick auf Erik_ \- und Marco versteht. Der Kleine ist hart.

Wobei - das mit dem „klein“ muss Marco sich noch mal genauer anschauen, es sieht eher nach dem Gegenteil aus.

Erik springt auf und versucht, die Jeans wieder über seine Hüften zu ziehen, aber dabei ist mittlerweile etwas im Weg.

„Warte. Lass.“ Marco ist auch auf den Beinen, er hält Erik am Arm fest.

_Jetzt oder nie._

Sie schauen sich beide in die Augen, ewig lange, und Marcos Hand wandert langsam zu Eriks Wange, sein Daumen reibt über seine Bartstoppeln, bevor er Erik zu sich heran zieht. Er hört und spürt den schnellen Atem des Kleinen, aber dann hat er nur noch Augen für seine vollen Lippen.

Ihr erster Kuss ist sanft und vorsichtig, tastend und fragend, aber danach hungrig und fordernd.

„Ich will dich.“ Marco flüstert die Worte gegen Eriks heiße Haut. Er brennt lichterloh, am liebsten würde er Erik seine restlichen Kleider jetzt und hier vom Leib reißen.

„Ich will dich auch. Schon so lange,“ antwortet Erik heiser. Seine Hände fahren unter Marcos T-Shirt und die erste Berührung von Eriks sanften Fingern auf seiner Brust versetzt Marco einen innerlichen Stromschlag.

Schon treffen sich ihre Lippen wieder und sie knutschen hemmungslos, während ihre Hände nach mehr nackter Haut suchen.

Erik zieht Marco von der Couch hoch, verheddert sich in seiner Jeans, fällt fast hin und schafft es doch irgendwie, das Kleidungsstück abzustreifen. Marco hat irgendwie sein Shirt verloren und steht mit bloßem Oberkörper da, sieht Erik an, ist voller Verlangen.

„Hier. Mein Schlafzimmer,“ sagt Erik und nimmt Marcos Hand, öffnet die nächste Tür und dann ist da plötzlich ein herrlich großes, herrlich weiches Bett.

„Mach schnell,“ murmelt Marco und schlüpft aus seinen eigenen Klamotten. Er kann es nicht abwarten, Erik zu spüren, es ist, als ob ein Damm gebrochen wäre. Er ist sich sicher, dass er verrückt wird, wenn er nicht schon bald diesen wunderbaren Mann nackt in seinen Armen halten kann.

Endlich hat er sich vollends von jeglichen Kleidern befreit und schlüpft unter die Decke. „Komm her,“ sagt er und streckt die Arme nach Erik aus, der noch vor dem Bett steht und sein Hemd auszieht.

Erik hebt die Decke und dann ist er neben Marco, auf Marco, seine Zunge tief in Marcos Mund. Marco reibt sich gegen Erik, er will alles von ihm haben, aber plötzlich wird ihm klar, dass sie überhaupt nicht darüber gesprochen haben, wie dieses „alles“ aussehen soll.

Marco will mit Erik schlafen, schon seit dem Moment als er seine Wohnung betreten hat. Aber will Erik das auch? Und wer übernimmt den aktiven Part?

Erik dagegen hat ganz andere Gedanken. „Ist das für dich nur’n One-Night-Stand oder...“ nuschelt er erhitzt, „ich will’s bloß vorher wissen.“ Er küsst Marco erneut und gibt ihm so Zeit, über seine Frage nachzudenken. Als wüsste Marco die Antwort nicht schon.

„Ich gehe nicht mit jemandem ins Bett, für den ich nichts empfinde.“ Marco presst den Satz mühsam hervor, aber nicht, weil es ihn Überwindung kosten würde, die Wahrheit auszusprechen, sondern weil Erik ihn anfasst und streichelt, wo er es gerade am meisten braucht.

„Dito,“ murmelt Erik, „um ehrlich zu sein bin ich ziemlich in dich verknallt.“

„Echt?“ sagt Marco zwischen zwei Küssen und irgendwie fühlt sich das plötzlich noch viel besser an, was sie da gerade machen. "Ich dachte eher, dass du ziemlich genervt von mir bist?" neckt er Erik. 

„Ja, echt,“ wispert Erik. "Ich hab dich nur angemault, weil ich es einfach nicht sehen kann, wenn du unglücklich bist." 

„Aber jetzt bin ich glücklich,“ gibt Marco zu, während die Erleichterung durch seinen Körper pulsiert, „ich will mehr als nur diese eine Nacht.“

„Ich auch,“ antwortet Erik sehnsüchtig, und seine Finger bewegen sich noch schneller.

Marco muss nicht mehr überlegen, ob sie jetzt sofort miteinander schlafen, denn er wird sowieso gleich kommen, direkt in Eriks Hand. Er klammert sich an seinen Freund und küsst ihn. Marco nimmt an, dass sie beide das schon vorher gemacht haben und dass Erik weiß, dass er gleich seinen Höhepunkt erreicht. Deswegen seufzt er nur Eriks Namen, als er seine Erfüllung findet.

„Bleib über Nacht hier.“ Es ist etwas so Bittendes in Eriks Stimme, dass Marco ganz schummerig wird.

„Mich bringt niemand hier weg,“ seufzt er, noch erschöpft von seinem Höhepunkt.

„Das ist gut,“ flüstert Erik, „ich hab noch mehr mit dir vor.“

„Ach echt?“ grinst Marco, „was denn genau?“

„Kommt drauf an, was du willst.“ Der Kleine ist so sexy in seiner Mischung aus Unschuld und Verlangen, aus Erfahrung und Begierde.

„Ich zeig’s dir,“ raunt Marco in Eriks Ohr bevor er es mit seiner Zunge liebkost. Er weiß mittlerweile ganz genau, was er will und wie er es will. Sanft legt er sich auf Erik und küsst ihn, küsst seinen Hals, seine Brustwarzen, seinen Bauch. Landet schließlich da, wo Erik schon sehnsüchtig und hart auf ihn wartet.

„Marco!!!“ Eriks ganzer Körper zuckt, als Marco ihn mit Mund und Zunge verwöhnt, ihn schmeckt und streichelt. Marco hält seine Hüften fest. Ihm ist klar, dass das hier nicht lange gehen wird, aber er will es ein bisschen hinauszögern, um es noch besser für Erik zu machen.

„Ich halt das nicht lange aus,“ stöhnt Erik, seine Hände winden sich um die Bettdecke.

„Musst du auch nicht,“ haucht Marco gegen Eriks Männlichkeit, bevor er seine Zunge wieder braucht, um sich um ihn zu kümmern. Noch ein bisschen saugen und lecken... Und Erik kommt in seinem Mund.

Marco hat das schon vorher gemacht, aber noch nie hat es sich so gut angefühlt wie in diesem Moment. Weil es Erik ist, den er verwöhnt hat, den er zum Orgasmus gebracht hat. Weil Erik so unglaublich glücklich und zufrieden aussieht.

Aber sie sind noch lange nicht fertig hier.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jetzt hatte ich endlich die Muße (und die Muse), das zweite Kapitel dieser kleine Story fertig zu schreiben. Ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch! :-*

„Willst du wirklich, dass ich heute Nacht hierbleibe? Dann kann ich für nichts garantieren,“ flüstert Marco in Eriks Ohr, als er sich sicher sein kann, dass sein Freund ihn wieder hört.

Die Antwort ist ein halbes Stöhnen, denn so ganz hat sich Erik noch nicht von dem erholt, was Marco gerade mit ihm gemacht hat.

„War das ein ‚Ja‘?“ neckt Marco ihn.

„Bleib. Hier.“ murmelt Erik und dreht sich zu Marco, um ihn zu küssen. Zuerst ist es ein zärtlicher „Nach-Orgasmus-Kuss“, aber schnell wird es zu einem stürmischen „Vor-Orgasmus-Kuss“. Marco ist schon längst bereit für die nächste Runde und auch Erik scheint aufzuholen. Immerhin ist er drei Jahre jünger.

„Ich will mit dir schlafen,“ sagt Marco, erstaunt darüber, wie schnell das alles geht, aber er kann wirklich nicht mehr warten. Das weiche Bett, Eriks warmer Körper, die lange Zeit, die sie schon verschwendet haben, ohne sich ihre Gefühle einzugestehen. Und dann ist da noch der Sieg, der unbedingt ausgiebig gefeiert werden muss. Sie haben Drei zu Null gegen Wolfsburg gewonnen, also sind auch jetzt und hier aller guten Dinge drei.

„Schublade,“ ist alles, was Erik antwortet, weil seine Lippen auf Marcos Haut hängen und er ihn überall küsst. Im ersten Moment versteht Marco das eine, kryptische Wort nicht, aber als er es dann doch kapiert, wird ihm noch heißer, als ihm sowieso schon ist.

Er zieht die Schublade von dem kleinen Schrank neben Eriks Bett auf, und findet dort, was er gesucht hat. Was sie unbedingt brauchen. Es ist albern, aber Marco ist richtig froh, dass weder die Packung Kondome noch die Flasche, die daneben liegt, schon einmal geöffnet waren. Das gibt ihm das Gefühl, als hätte Erik nur auf ihn gewartet. Das ist nicht sein erstes Mal, oder?

„Aber du hast das schon mal gemacht,“ fragt Marco seinen Freund vorsichtig, der mittlerweile seine Zunge in Marcos Bauchnabel versenkt hat.

„Mhm,“ kommt die Zustimmung von weiter unten. Das ist gut. Denn Marco will Erik unbedingt haben, er wird wahnsinnig, wenn es noch länger dauert.

Sorgfältig öffnet er erst die Kondom-Verpackung, dann die Flasche. Aber gerade, als er sich etwas von der Flüssigkeit auf die Hand gießen will, durchzuckt ihn ein Stromschlag, und es ist ausnahmsweise nicht Erik, der ihn ausgelöst hat. Soll er...? Unschlüssig dreht Marco die Flasche in den Händen. „Alles okay?“ fragt Erik, der immer noch damit beschäftigt ist, Marco in tieferen Regionen um den Verstand zu küssen.

„Ja,“ murmelt Marco und fasst einen Entschluss. „Hier,“ sagt er zu Erik und hält ihm die Flasche hin. Sein Freund nimmt sie, ohne zu zögern, benetzt seine Finger mit dem Inhalt und will gerade anfangen, sich selbst vorzubereiten, als Marco schluckt und den Kopf schüttelt. Erik denkt, dass Marco ihn nehmen will, aber dem ist nicht so.

„Nein. Andersrum.“ Die Worte haben so viel Gewicht, dass sie Marco fast erdrücken, aber gleichzeitig spürt er heiße Wellen der Erregung durch seinen Körper pulsieren. Ja, es ist der richtige Zeitpunkt.

„Bist du sicher?“ fragt Erik verblüfft, denn er hätte damit wohl tatsächlich wirklich nicht gerechnet. Marco selbst hat ja nicht mal damit gerechnet, dass er sich so entscheidet.

„Ja, bin ich. Du musst mir nur was versprechen.“ Seine Stimme klingt heiser, aber es ist ihm egal.

„Was denn?“ Erik sieht immer noch ein bisschen erstaunt aus, fängt sich aber nach und nach. Mittlerweile liegt er neben Marco, die Flasche immer noch in seiner Hand.

„Mach ganz langsam und sei vorsichtig, okay?“ Marco sieht Erik bittend an. Das ist wichtig für ihn.

„Ich verspreche es,“ murmelt Erik, „mach dir keine Sorgen.“ Dann küssen sie sich wieder und jetzt ist es definitiv ein „Vor-Orgasmus-Kuss“, denn beide wissen, was gleich kommen wird. _Wer_ gleich kommen wird. Vielleicht lassen sie sich gerade deswegen besonders viel Zeit, denkt Marco, der sich endlich Eriks Küssen hingeben kann.

Und Erik ist ein Meister im Küssen. Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten muss Marco sich auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht laut zu werden, so sehr machen ihn Eriks Liebkosungen verrückt. Er merkt kaum, dass die Flasche wieder geöffnet wird, dass es kurz kalt wird, weil da überall Eriks warme Finger sind und seine Zunge und seine Lippen.

Marco will überhaupt nicht wissen, wo und von wem Erik das gelernt hat, er fühlt nur noch. Fühlt, wie Erik ihn vorbereitet, ihn streichelt, ihm zeigt, dass er ihn liebt. „Bist du so weit?“ fragt Erik ihn schließlich und Marco kann nur noch nicken. Es gibt kein Zurück mehr, er schaut zu, wie Erik sich das Kondom überstreift und legt sich auf den Bauch, als sein Freund fertig ist.

„Nein. Nicht so,“ flüstert Erik sanft, nimmt Marcos Hüfte und dreht ihn zurück auf den Rücken, „ich will dich sehen.“ Das ist so ziemlich das Heißeste, was jemals jemand zu Marco gesagt hat und er empfängt Erik mit offenen Armen, spürt sein Gewicht auf ihm, und sie küssen sich wieder. So oft hat Marco über diesen Moment nachgedacht, aber jetzt denkt er überhaupt nicht mehr, er lässt sich von seinen Gefühlen, seiner Liebe und von Erik leiten. Kurz zuckt er zusammen, als er Erik das erste Mal spürt und versucht, sich zu entspannen. Und dann geht alles ganz einfach und er ist plötzlich ausgefüllt, weil Erik in ihm ist.

„Oh wow!“ murmelt Marco überrascht und schließt seine Augen, um mit dieser Erfahrung fertig zu werden. Natürlich hat es kurz weh getan, aber das hat er schon wieder vergessen, weil es so überwältigend ist. Selbst der Kuss, in den sie jetzt versinken, schmeckt irgendwie anders. Intensiver. Marco hat gar nicht gemerkt, dass er seine Beine um Erik geschlungen hat und ihn festhält. Und trotzdem kann sein Freund sich noch bewegen, sehr vorsichtig zuerst, immer darauf bedacht, nicht zu heftig zu sein.  
  
„Sag mir, wenn ich zu grob bin,“ flüstert Erik, der so sexy aussieht wie nie zuvor und sich jetzt schneller bewegt, in genau dem richtigen Tempo. Marco hat die Augen wieder aufgeschlagen und sieht ihn an, das schöne Gesicht, die weichen, zerzausten Haare.

„Mach weiter, mach bloß weiter,“ murmelt Marco an Eriks Hals und dann kann er nur noch aufstöhnen, weil Erik diese ganz spezielle Stelle getroffen hat. Wie sich das anfühlt! Marco könnte ewig so weiter machen, aber er sieht, dass Erik sich nicht mehr lange zurückhalten kann. Kaum hat er das gedacht, spürt er auch schon Eriks Hand, die er zwischen ihre beiden Körper geschoben hat, und jetzt ist sich auch Marco sicher, dass er nicht mehr lange braucht. Erik in ihm, auf ihm, einfach überall. Marco schließt die Augen wieder und lässt sich von dem Gefühl davontragen, bis die Lust über ihm zusammenschlägt. Erik kommt kurz danach in ihm und Marco klammert sich an ihn, vergisst die Welt um sich herum, weil nur noch sie beide zählen.

Eine halbe Ewigkeit liegen sie da, küssen sich immer wieder, bis Erik schließlich von Marco rollt. „Ich muss das Ding loswerden“, sagt er bedauernd und wickelt das benutzte Kondom schließlich in ein Papiertaschentuch ein. Marco zieht eine Schnute, er will jetzt unbedingt kuscheln. Zum Glück beeilt sich Erik und nimmt ihn kurz darauf wieder in seine Arme.

„Danke,“ nuschelt er wohlig gegen Eriks erhitzte Haut, „ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das so schön ist.“

Marco spürt, wie Erik die Luft einsaugt. „Sag mir jetzt nicht, dass das... War das etwa dein erstes Mal?!“

„So rum schon, ja,“ gibt Marco zu und wird ein bisschen rot.

„Aber warum hast du nichts gesagt!“ Erik ist entsetzt und schuldbewusst, das sieht Marco genau.

„Manchmal ist es halt besser zu schweigen,“ antwortet Marco und denkt an ihren Streit, der das alles erst ausgelöst hat. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du anders bist als sonst. Ich wollte, dass du einfach Erik bist und nicht der Mann, der das erste Mal mit mir schläft.“

„Ich... ich hätte viel mehr aufgepasst, wenn ich es gewusst hätte!“ stammelt Erik.

„Und genau das wollte ich nicht,“ sagt Marco und zieht ihn näher zu sich heran. „Ich bin zwar ziemlich oft in der Reha, da hattest du schon recht, aber ich bin auch nicht aus Zucker. Und außerdem,“ er küsst Erik auf die Nasenspitze, „ weiß ich jetzt, dass du nicht nur ein Genie auf dem Fußballplatz bist,“ noch ein Kuss auf Eriks Nase, „sondern auch eins im Bett.“

„Danke für das Kompliment,“ flüstert Erik beinahe ehrfürchtig und mit dem Anflug eines Strahlens im Gesicht.

„Danke für das perfekte erste Mal,“ antwortet Marco aufrichtig, „ich liebe dich.“

„Ich liebe dich auch.“ Jetzt strahlt Erik definitiv. Marco kann nicht anders, als seinen Freund zu küssen. Seine Hände allerdings wandern zu Eriks Knie und er streichelt die Narben dort - wohl wissend, dass keiner von ihnen noch einmal allein sein wird, sollten sie jemals wieder durch eine Reha gehen müssen.


End file.
